The Numbered Days of My Life
by NekoHana96
Summary: Violet escapes Hades' mines and ends up in the Test Village. What will happen to her while she is held captive there? Is her life really over like she believes?
1. Fleeing to Hell away from Hell

Hi, I'm a new writer on here. This is My first story. Many of the _Hills Have Eyes_ fanfic writers inspired me to write on here. Please review. Flames and critisicm are welcomed. But I do ask to be gentle seeing as I'm a new writer. Thank you

I do not own the _Hills Have Eyes_

* * *

><p>The Numbered Days of My Life.<p>

The hot squished under my bare feet. My chest heaving as I gasped for air. But I couldn't stop running. I had to get away from those mines. Away from the evil and horror hiding in the shadow's of the mines. My lungs felt like they're on fire as I neared an abandoned town. And finally I felt hope coming back to me.

I ran into a dirty, two-story, light blue house. The porch creaked under my weight as I crept onto it. I opened the screen door; the wooden door behind it already opened. I winced as the door shrieked from the movement. I hoped this town really is abandoned. Who knows what kind of people live here. And judging from those "people" in the mines; people here wouldn't be so great. I shivered at the memories of what happened in those mines. I shook those thoughts away, gathered up my courage, and began walking inside. I crept slowly towards a room where talking was coming from. I peeked my head into the doorway a large woman brushing a wig. The talking I had heard came from an old, slightly fuzzy, black and white TV. Suddenly she stopped brushing and turned her bald head towards me.

She was an obese woman. She had deep brown, almost black eyes. She was wearing and old, tattered, pale yellow dress. Her smile was kind and loving. I'd never seen an expression like that out here. And so hope began to build in me.

"Pluto, you know what to do. Don't kill her though," she told in a motherly voice.

_Pluto? Who's Pluto? _The hope I'd been feeling shattered and fell away when I heard him.

"Yes. Ma…ma," the man behind me replied. Slowly I turned to look at him.

He was tall and towered over my 5'5" frame. He was bald and one eye was smaller than the other. His head bulged out in a weird way. He was wearing a childish smile. His teeth were yellow and some missing. But none of that scared me. Oh no, I had seen much worse. What scared me was the blood, on his worn navy blue jacket and the axe he wielded, that scared me.

As I was lost staring at the axe, something big came down and hit me hard on my head. I felt the sharp pain as I fell into the black nothingness that came over me.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a light green room. A single bed, with a dirty white brown comforter, a dresser, and a side table was all this room held. I lay tied up on the bed. The ropes rubbing against my wrists and ankles.

Shuffling outside the door announced the arrival of someone. I lay back down and feigned sleep. Hoping they would leave me alone if they thought I was still out. My breath hitched as the door opened. Soft footsteps came closer and closer towards me. My eyes shot open as I felt fingers touching my face. I found myself looking into the dark eyes of a tan young girl. She had long brown hair. One eye was higher than the other. Her fingers were fused together, so she seemed to have only three fingers on each hand. But she was pretty otherwise. She backed up looking very shy.

We didn't talk. We were just sitting there staring at each other. Not one word was spoken until she looked out the window then back at me as she stood.

"You sleep. No open eyes. I Ruby," she said in broken English. Then she scurried off.

Thinking it was best to listen to her. I closed my eyes and lay down. I don't know why but I felt I could possibly trust her. She seemed to be warning me._ Of what?_

Still, I lay here pretending to sleep. Even when someone came thudding in. Even when I heard metal hit the floor. Even when someone lay next to me. Though fear was coursing through my veins, wanting to know what was going on, I kept my eyes shut. Her words running through my head until I drifted of into real sleep.


	2. I am Violet Sullivan

I am so sorry it took forever to update, but my computer broke and i had to wait to get it fixed. Cuz well had to get the moeny. Then school started up. But here's the next chapter. I know its short. But I felt I needed to update.

* * *

><p>I am Violet Sullivan<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself untied on the bed. The rays of the sun warmed me as they crept in through the window. I looked around and saw the young girl from yesterday sitting on the floor.<p>

"Ruby, right?" I questioned.

She smiled nodding her head enthusiastically. She stood up brushing off her brown skirt. She started for the door, motioning for me to follow. The bed creaked in relief as my weight lifted off it. I stretched and my back cracked.

We walked down a hall and down some stairs. We stopped inside the kitchen. It was fairly clean looking. Still a little dirty, but somewhat clean. She sat me in a chair and went to the cupboard. I was a bit surprised to see poptarts being laid in front of me. I gladly ate them. I hadn't realized how hungry I had been. And the bottled water I downed had never felt better on my dry throat.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" I inquired.

"No! I take care o' ya," she chirped, " Liza'd saw ya. An' he wan' keep ya. Tha' no good. But I gon' care for ya."

"Who's Lizard? Why does he want me? And what the hell is going on?"

" Muh Brotha. Ya live 'er now."

"Great, now why does he want me," I asked again.

As if she were avoiding my question she went on talking about people in the family or whatever. _Why is she not giving me an answer? _I asked again and still no answer. I stopped her and looked at her in the eyes and asked, more like yelled, again.

"He wan' ya ta make 'im babies," she answered looking everywhere but at me.

My heart dropped. And I couldn't speak, I couldn't yell, I couldn't even whimper. I was too shocked and scared to do anything. But then I found I could do something and clinging to that I ran. _I escaped the mines and the torture of those monsters trying to have me "breed" with them. And for what? To come to this town for the same evil ways. _I sprinted through the town as fast as my size 7 feet would take me. I ran only to ram head on into that Pluto guy and down to the ground.

I screamed as he picked me up by my leg. But he just acted as if he didn't hear a thing. _Maybe he's deaf_, I thought to myself. _**Or maybe he's just so use to the sound of screaming **_thought the inner parts of my mind. The sickening possibility of the latter made me shiver.

He drug me back to the house with such little effort. He plopped me down onto a couch in the living room. The woman, "Mama" I was guessing from things Ruby and Pluto said, looked at me like I was the freak. I could hear my heart in my ears as I was waiting for something, anything, to happen.

"Well since ya gon' be living here for the rest of your unfortunate life, why don't ya tell me your name. I'm Big Mama." She spoke in better English than I'd heard from Ruby and Pluto and had a almost noticeable smirk on her lips.

Being my usual stubborn self I just sat there. I only stared at her. I looked at Ruby and couldn't help but feel betrayed. She knew what they wanted from me. She knew what was going to happen to me. I trusted her, I hardly knew her, but I thought she was someone who would care about my wellbeing. But when I looked back at "Big Mama" the look on her face screamed if you don't talk I'll kill you. And with a sigh I gave in.

"My name is Violet Sullivan."


	3. There's Something About Those Eyes

Hi! So here's chapter 3. I really hope you like it! Review if you like and thanks to those who already have!

* * *

><p>There's Just Something About Those Eyes<p>

* * *

><p>To my surprise, after talking to Big Mama, I found she was quite nice and rather enjoyable. I found I could feel most at home near her. She reminded me so much of my mother. And she looked the most normal. <em>Thank Mary, Joseph, and sweet baby Jesus!<em>

I sat in the nursery and played with Mars and Mercury, Big Mama's twins, until it was dinner lunch. My stomach began growling like a wolf. Then it hit me. What am I supposed to eat? I know these people are cannibals but I sure as hell aren't about to eat another human being. I can watch it but no way will I do it!

"Come an' get ya supper Violet" Big Mama called.

"What exactly am I eating," I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Some eggs an' bacon. We'll have ta get you some more food since I figure ya'll starve yarself so ya don't have ta eat people."

I smiled and grabbed my plate. My stomach growled in anticipation. I haven't had food like this since before Hades caught me. It was so long ago, all I'd been eating is what I'm hoping is some kind of animal. I don't like to think of what it actually might be.

"Just take a seat at the table dear."

" You speak surprisingly well. Sometimes you speak exactly like me."

"Well thank you Violet. I do know English rather well. But well you just get use to living out here and you pick up on how they talk. If I'm careful I can speak very well," she said while two men and Ruby came into the room.

"Violet the one with the Hat is Goggle he's my oldest. And the one with the spike strip…is Lizard," said Big Mama with an awkward smile

"Hello Goggle, it's nice to meet you….Lizard. I'm Violet."

"Hi," said Goggle. He was short. His eyes were small and beady; he had no lips, and had slits for a nose. His voice was raspy like he didn't talk much. He wore a bowler hat and just a regular shirt and pants.

"Finally, muh bitch is up!" Lizard yelled, "I'm gon' have fun wit' ya."

"The hell you are! I'll fucking kill you if you touch me!" I screamed.

"Watch it Violet! Ya wan' ta live, ya'll do as he says," Big Mama interrupted.

I shut my mouth and sat down in a rickety chair at the old oak table. _I'll go along with it and escape when I've got a plan. I just have to hang in there and obey to the best of my ability._ I swallowed my food down and ran back to the nursery. I crawled to the corner of the room and began to cry.

"It gon' be alwight," said Mars who climbed into my lap and began to gently and carefully pat my cheeks.

"Your so innocent. I'm so sorry for how things will end up for you," I told him as I pulled him into a hug.

"I don' know wha' that means. But I just wan' ta make ya smile."

"I don't expect you to understand," I replied

"Will ya pway wit' us now," Mercury asked.

I nodded my head while crawling over to her. I grabbed one of the old dusty Lincoln logs as the door flew open. There was Lizard crouched in the doorway and I finally took a good look at him. I saw his horrible cleft lip and his off centered jaw. He had leathery skin. He held a spike strip like a close friend. He held it in such a way that he didn't need to speak; you just knew he was born to kill. He wore a faded red vest and khaki torn pants. But what stood out the most were those icy blue eyes. So sharp and cold they could cut through you.

No…I take that back, the pain on my scalp is what stood out the most right now. He was so hostile; all it took for me to forget that was his eyes. I must have stared for a while because he was in the doorway one minute then dragging me out the door by my hair. I could hear Mercury and Mars screaming, over me, at him to let me go. He just laughed at all of us and I looked up at him. He was saying something but I was too busy looking into his beautiful eyes; to listen for some reason they trap me.

He drug me all the way up the steps and to the room I'd been staying in. He kicked the rickety door open and finally threw me on the bed. He lay down next to me.

" Now listen 'ere bitch. Ya're gon' do wha' I wan'. I own ya now. Got it?"

_"Like that'll happen."_ Is what I wanted to say, but I didn't I just whispered out a yes. And I blinked back tears that began forming in my eyes._ I can't live like this. I'm better off being killed aren't I?_

I looked around the room until my eyes stopped upon his. There was just something about those eyes. I can't figure out what it is. But oh sweet potato pie, they remind me of something. Or was it someone?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when he moved closer to me. Wrapping his arm around my waist and placing his head in the crook of my neck, he got comfortable and we just lay there. This man, who was a cruel cold-blooded killing cannibal, was being the gentlest person ever. This was just too weird. Still, I lay there next to him while his breathing evened out alerting me that he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>I shifted my eyes towards the door to see Ruby walk in. She smiled at me and waved. I smiled back as she stepped closer to the bed.<p>

"Let me guess wha' ya thinkin'. 'Why he so sweet when he s'possed ta be mean.' Am I right," She asked.

"Very correct," I replied.

"I think it's 'cause he lonely. An' now he jus' wans' some one ta call 'is own."

I took what she said into consideration, but was cut from my thoughts by what she said next. "Ya should get some sleep. It make 'im happy ta think ya can be at ease round 'im." She said as she walked out.

So once again trusting Ruby I closed my eyes. Even if it was still daylight out, I was really tired. And so I listened to the sound of Lizard breathing while picturing those stunning bright eyes. Soon enough I drifted off to sleep next to a murderer. Sadly enough a murderer who intrigued me.


	4. The Coyote's Song of Sorrow

**Hey, everyone here's the 4th chapter. I just wanted to announce that, I'm probably going to delete this. I have my reasons, but thanks for your reviews I really enjoyed them. But here's the next chapter just in case i decide against it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Coyote's Song of Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself alone. Lizard was gone, along with his spike strip. I got out of bed, walked down the stairs and headed for the nursery. I threw the door open; earning two shrieks from my two new favourite people. Sure I'd only known them for a day, but still we became close.<p>

As soon as he realized it was me Mars began to giggle, while Mercury pouted and yelled "It not funny!"

"Ya pway wit us," Mars asked immediately.

"Only if you'll be good and eat your entire breakfast. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"No. I will eat all muh food," they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Good, now let's get some munchies," I yelled following them out the door."

"What munchies," I heard Mars ask Mercury. To which she replied "A worm?"

Big Mama had already set the table with plates and food. Pluto, Ruby, and Lizard were already at the table stuffing their faces. The "ham" on their plates smelled gross and that alone told me what it was. The three of us sat down and began our feast. It was so odd that a mutant family was just like those out in civilization. The house seemed so alive from the conversation and little ones running around. It made me miss home; made me miss my mom.

* * *

><p>I counted to 10 as I heard little giggles around me. They really made it too easy to find them, but it's so darn cute. I got to ten and went on my search. I already know Mercury is behind the car and Mars is in a garbage can.<p>

I searched under the porch, behind the house, and almost everywhere else, till I finally went towards the car.

"I got you" I screamed as I grabbed Mercury, who in return giggled and told me where Mars was. So I went over to the garbage can and lifted the lid, but I didn't find Mars. No, what I found was a ton of guts and blood…which is now mixed with my vomit. And thus our game was ended.

I raced into the house looking for someone, anyone. Of course, the only person to be found is Lizard. Of course, I had to be angry. And of course I was going to yell at someone who could kill me.

"What the hell is wrong with you and your family! You leave human remains inside of the garbage cans outside you house," oh I was fired up, "You are a bunch of sick bastards. I hope each and every one of you dies like those people you kill!"

_Yeah Violet, you just ranted your little heart out. How'd he respond? Yeah Violet, he just back handed you. _My cheek stung and I could feel it pulsate every time my heart beat.

"Don' ya ever yell at me bitch! Know yar fuckin' place!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Wha' was that. I can't hear ya," he screamed in my face as he yet again back handed me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated louder, "I was just upset, I didn't mean to yell."

"That's wha' ya better say."

With that I ran to the nursery. Mercury and Mars smiled up at me. They began to say something but stopped an they began to grimace.

"Did Lizar' hurt ya?" They asked in unison.

"Yea, but I'll be fine," I sincerely hoped I would.

* * *

><p>Later Ruby showed me the bathroom where I could shower. It was so wonderful to get that grimy feeling off of me. To my surprise they had hot water! It's like heaven in a pipe. I just let the warm silky water hit my back. As I got out and dried off I realized I had one problem. I had no clothes. Ruby had taken the ones I was wearing and now by this time Lizard was going to be in the bedroom.<p>

I peeked out into the hallway and made sure no one was around and ran into the bedroom. To my luck Lizard wasn't here yet, and my clothes were on the bed. Clean clothes felt so great. I was so happy I could die.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by hearing footsteps thudding up the stairs. I knew it was Lizard, because Pluto lived down the street with Goggle and Big Brain, Papa Jupiter and Big Mama stayed downstairs, and Ruby, Mars, and Mercury. We were the only ones beside Ruby who occupied the upstairs. So just in case i was going to get a beating for that episode earlier I jumped in bed and "slept". But tonight was different, I just couldn't sleep. The coyotes howled the song of sorrow playing in my head. How much longer can i stand this place?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter, I would hate to disappoint you guys! I know it's short but I feel like I needed to update. Review if you like.<strong>


	5. Imma woo ya darlin'

Hey guys. Guess whose back! ;) Hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it to please you guys and apologize for my long absence. Teehee You know the drill I don't own the Hills Have Eyes or The Wild Child!

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with a throbbing head. Lizard was still in bed with me and that in itself was enough to tell me it was way to early to be up. I slipped out of bed slowly and walked to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet wondering how I ended up here, but then I remembered that those were memories better left alone. After flushing the toilet and washing my hands, I decided to look into the mirror.<p>

The gasp that passed my lips was muted to my ears; I only saw my lips move. I winced as I touch the deep purplish/black bruise that was on my left cheek. I poked at it a few more times not wanting to believe it was there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but when I opened them the bruise that decorated my entire cheek was still there and taunting me. The fact that I had bags and dark circles under my eyes didn't help my looks either. Not to mention that I was a deathly pale color.

My eyes stung with tears as I realized I looked just like I did when I was in the mines...spinning, everything was spinning….my legs feel so heavy…flashes of the monsters in the mines ran through my head. I could see the one that's skin was hard and disguised as a rock…. their leader throwing me onto a table in his room and holding me down…every painful thrust in and out. The blood….so much blood….and then I threw up and tears began to fall down my face. I shouldn't have remembered...the beatings the rape. I wanted to forget but here I was remembering.

I stood up and ran. I ran back to the room; back to Lizard who was still sleeping in his peaceful sick dreamland. I shook him my salty tears falling into his face and my wails becoming louder. I kept shaking even after those cold blue eyes looked snapped open. I shook him and begged "Make it go away. Hold me…hold me."

"Wha's wrong wit' ya?"

But I just continued crying. I could handle everyone here. The way they looked, the way they talked and acted, and what they did. Back in the mines though, it was a different story. They were monsters who made me puke on sight. They were animals who ravaged me until they had their fill for the day. They were disgusting horrific monsters who scared me to the bone.

"Calm down bitch! Wha's wrong wit' ya?" he repeated.

"Them. The monsters," was all I could reply.

"Ain't no monstas. Wha' ya talkin' bout," he inquired, but I only continued to cry and hold onto him and I begged him to make it go away again, while he growled out "Yar' fuckin' weird. Stop yar blubberin'; its pathetic an' gross."

I was surprised however whenever I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me on top of him. He began to rub circles into my back and draw patterns of nothing, until my cries calmed down. But we stayed like that, even after I calmed. He just held me there and mumbled "Yar safe wit' me."

My eyes began to droop and I could feel his breathing evening out. And I listened to the steady heartbeat coming from deep in his chest. Sure he was a murderer and a cannibal, but right now in this place of broken dreams he was all I had. He was what I needed to survive here. When my life was falling apart and I'd always turn to someone I knew would be there, but he was all I had. I was afraid of him yes, but I was safer with him than anywhere else her. With that thought I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke I was by myself of course, but the bed still held faint warmth on Lizard's side of the bed. I quickly got dressed an ran into the kitchen. Everyone was there already and happily eating human (gag). I walked over and sat between Lizard and Mercury. Mercury who was on my left poked my cheek and when I flinched her sad little deformed eyes began to water.<p>

"It's okay Mercury. It just hurts a little but it's all good. I'm fine really."

"Did muh brotha do it?"

I looked into her round eyes and was about to say yes, but then I realized no matter how cruel he was and no matter how dysfunctional this family was, Lizard was still her brother. And no 6 year old little girl wanted to hear the worst about her brother no matter what else she's seen and heard. It was her sniffles that brought me out of my thoughts and I realized everyone was watching me waiting to see what I'd say.

With my mind made up I looked at her and gave a fake giggle followed by a smile and said, "Mercury, being around me you'll learn I'm a klutz. Lizard didn't do this. Last night I woke up and went to the bathroom but it was so dark and I couldn't see a thing. I tripped over the rug and my cheek hit the tub. I think. I'm not sure if it was the tub."

Her wide eyes continued to water but her sniffles died down, "Why did I hear crying last night then?"

"Well that because it hurt really bad and I ran into Lizard's room crying a lot. That's why. I didn't realized it had bruised until this morning," I said with the fake smile plastered onto my face.

With this information she seemed satisfied and her crying stopped. She continued to eat as did everyone else. I looked down at the plate Big Mama had already set onto the table waiting for me and was about to dig in when I felt a light squeeze on my right leg under the table. I looked over at Lizard who was gulping down his eggs, "ham", "sausage", and bread; all the while keeping his hand on my leg. He looked over finally and winked at me before continuing to eat. I looked back down at my plate suddenly very hungry again and ate like an animal that had been starving.

* * *

><p>After eating I helped Big Mama clean the dishes, while the men went out, and ruby went with the children to the nursery. I was drying a plate when Big Mama decided to break the silence.<p>

"I can talk ta Liza'd for ya," she said with a genuine smile. A smile I almost dropped the plate from.

"What do ya mean," I asked, not realizing I had said ya instead of you.

"Well wha' I'm sayin' is…" she cleared her throat and began to speak again, "I know where you are from you fall in love wit someone and marry them. They don't just have you give them babies. I can ask him to try to court you."

"WHAT!"

"Close your mouth flies with fly in. I'm saying I can maybe get him to try to woo you. He may become a bit gentler with you and maybe you can learn to tolerate him enough to have his kids. I wanna give you some kind of chance Violet. Sound good?

My mind was whirling with so many thoughts, but him being gentler more would be nice, and this might be kind of funny to watch him try to "woo" me. I smiled. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Latter that day I left the nursery to take some time to myself. Ruby had told me if I wantedto there were some books in her room I could read. I found it amazing that she still had them even if she couldn't read, but if it made her happy, so what.<p>

I leaned against the headboard of Lizard's bed and began to read a book called "The wild Child". I stayed this way for a good ten minutes until I heard the door open and looked up to see a grinning Lizard. His smile was slightly creepy due to the deformities and sent shivers down my spine.

"What," I asked simply.

"Come wit' me."

Knowing it was better than to argue with him I got out of my comfy position on the bed and walked over to him. He led me out of the house and through the back yard into the vast New Mexico desert. He stopped when we reached a spot that had a basket. He told me to sit which I did quite obediently and I watched with heightened interest as he opened up the basket.

Inside were 5 PB&J sandwiches, a small bag of chips, and two cans of Pepsi. I looked at him and he just winked.

"Imma woo ya darling" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh," I managed to get out while I felt my cheeks grow hot. I thanked God that the sun was setting so you couldn't tell well. The view from this spot was amazing though. The sky was lit up slightly with shades of yellow, orange, and red. If you looked close enough you could still see a hint of blue.

We ate in silence as we watched the sun set and the sky turn a pitch black with tiny stars twinkling under a quarter moon. It was beautiful out here, but seeing as it was a desert it was becoming too cold and began to shake from the feel of the cool air wrapping around my body.

Lizard must have noticed because he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"I come 'ere to be alone. Clear muh head, ya know? I don' this since I was se'enteen. Ya like it 'ere?" he asked breaking me out of my little world.

I shifted a bit before I looked at him and replied, "Yeah, it's gorgeous."

He only grunted in response, but pulled me closer. I sat with my head in the crook of his neck listening to the sounds all around us. Slowly a heavy black blanket covered me and I was out for tonight. Still in his arms I fell asleep feeling safe and comfortable. I wasn't happy to be here, but for now I was alright.

* * *

><p>How was that? Hope you guys liked it. I'm gonna continue this!<p> 


	6. Lizard, My Lizzy

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. I got writer's block and then I just got plain lazy. But I'm back! I hope you enjoy. I don't own Hills Have Eyes, Naruto, or Radioactive.

* * *

><p>Well<em> this is fucking weird...and awkward. Oh my fucking Buddha this is so uncomfortable. <em>That was the only thoughts running through my head as I opened my eyes on this very early morning. The sun had yet to rise. But if you looked hard enough at the horizon there were a few golden rays of light peeking out. What was so awkward and uncomfortable one may ask? Oh I don't know; perhaps its the fact that I slept in the desert and there's sand in places it shouldn't be. Or maybe it has to do with the fact that Lizard's face was pressed right in between my boobs, with his left hand holding mine and his right hand under my ass. Sure, he "took me on a date" just the night before, but that doesn't make this any more comfortable.

"Uh, Lizard. Lizard wake up," I whispered as I shook him gently, not wanting to get slapped, "Lizard seriously. Wake up."

I poked his cheek a few times for good measure and yelled, "Wakey wakey!"

"I swear I feed ya to the coyotes if ya don' shut yar fuckin' mouth."

"Someone is in a lovely mood this morning. Can you please get off of me, and remove your hands?"

"Bitch do ya not understan what it means ta shut yar mouth," he asked as he picked himself off of me and looked me dead in the eye.

I smiled up at him only to receive a growl and hear him mutter "I'll knock that smile off o' ya face and give ya a nice black eye ta match tha otha' one." Then he gave me a look so fierce and full of murdering intent, funny how beautiful it was with his eyes though. And on that note I spun onto my hands and knees, got up, and ran. I learned the hard way Lizard didn't seem to be a morning person. Go figure.

I heard him get up and run after me yelling "Cock sucker!" My feet pounded on the sand and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. This reminded me a whole lot of my escape from the mines. All of a sudden though my face was in the warm desert sand with a deformed, angry, cannibal on top of me. Lizard must have closed in while I was reminiscing, for lack of a better word, about my first escape.

As Lizard flipped me over I felt a sharp fiery pain on my cheek with the bruise. A sting, I'm guessing, came from the contact Lizards fist had with my face. The tears welled up in my eyes and my nose burned. _My life sucks so mu_..._wait is he? Why is he? _

Laughter burst out of my swollen lip and my body wiggled itself trying to get away from Lizard and the odd source of discomfort. He laughed as he realized it hurt me, but I couldn't help but laugh. So, he kept up his assault on my body until we both were panting and I was red in the face. When I looked up I was greeted with one of the weirdest and most conflicting images I probably will ever see. There was Lizard smiling this twisted evil grin, icy blue eyes lit up with devious satisfaction, but a halo formed around his head from the sun that had now rose higher in the sky. Even when he spoke I couldn't look away from his eyes or that halo.

"So ya ticklish, ain't ya."

* * *

><p>After I hopped out of the shower upon our return "home" I heard Mars and Mercury yelling about a toy. Chuckling to myself, I walked down the stairs and headed to the play room. The distinct sounds of feet shuffling on the floor told me they were indeed in the nursery. When the door swung open quickly Mars grinned a devilish lopsided grin, while Mercury flailed her arms and squealed until she realized it was me. Just like the other day Mars laughed and Mercury yelled at him, "Its not funny!"<p>

"Alright, I may be late so who's had breakfast," I inquired hoping the twins had ate already.

"No un ate. We wait fo' ya and Lizzy," Mars, unfortunately replied.

"Did you seriously call him Lizzy?"

"Yea! He muh big bwotha. 'Member," he deadpanned. Truthfully it was freaking adorable because he scrunched his nose and pressed his eyebrows together. And on a child you can't help but laugh at that look.

"I'm so using that name from now on. Come on let's get something to eat." I giggled out.

"Wha' happen ta ya face," Mercury finally blurted out.

I realized I'd forgot about Lizard punching me that morning and I inwardly groaned. Bless the child and her innocence. "I fell when I was out with Lizzy last night." I poked my tongue out to reassure her I was fine. Oh the cleverness of me.

As we all gathered around the dinner table I realized if everyone, especially Lizard, could have their fun, then why couldn't I? So I looked over a mercury and winked, then I grabbed lizards rough calloused hand. This action caused everyone to look at me like I'd grown three heads, but so be it.

I batted my eyelashes as Lizard sneered at me and proceeded to sweetly utter, "Thanks for the date last night Lizzy. It was actually fun."

Oh baby did that do it. Papa Jupiter, Goggle, and Ruby lost it at that moment. "She fucking called ya Lizzy. Imma fucking shit myself. Ooohwee tha's some good shit right thar." Papa Jupiter laughed out.

Lizard ripped his hand away faster than the 4th Hokage.* "Don' ever call me that again. Ya hear me!?" The table rattled from the force of his fist slamming down on the table. I made tears well up in my eyes and looked down at my plate and began to sniffle.

"I just thought it'd be cute if...I gave ya...muh own little nickname," I sniffled some more and looked up red in the face and my eyes locked with Big Mama. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make this feel more normal. I'm sorry." And then I looked away.

"Liza'd don't be an ass! She was tryin' to be sweet on ya," Big Mama flew to my defense, "I swear ya dumber than ya look. She tryin', so ya betta start as well."

He just sat there with his chin in his hand and moved food around on his plate. Meanwhile I was doing a happy dance in my mind. This was so glorious; I could torture him and not get in trouble for it. "Sweet on him" my ass. Then after what seemed like a millennium he spoke up.

"Sorry."

That was it. And that was all he had to say. I won this round and I was loving every minute of it! I smiled again and added a sniffle for effect. "It's okay Lizzy. I forgive ya."

* * *

><p>Other than that all happening my day was pretty boring. Lizard went out with Pluto and Papa Jupiter, so I was left ho<p>

me with Big Mama and the kids. I played with kids some, and I helped Ruby read a book. Eventually, it became boring so I offered to help Big Mama do something. Lady Lucky being on my side she had nothing to do.

So that's how I ended up in my room, literally waiting for Lizard to come back. It wasn't until the sun started setting and we had finished eating dinner that the guys came back. When they were all fed and the kitchen was clean I turned to Lizard and he beckoned me to follow him. As I clambered up the stairs after him I realized perhaps I was developing Stockholm syndrome because I felt like I missed him throughout the day.

When we entered the bedroom he dropped a stereo I hadn't noticed onto the floor. He turn around and gave me a smirk, "Papa told me ya women like ta dance. So, 'ere ya go."

He flipped the switch on and music poured out of the speakers. Sweet beautiful melodic music. It was a song I recognized called "Radioactive". Granted it wasn't the best for slow dancing, but it was better than nothing. So I let Lizard grab me and pull me close. We swayed back and forth to the music, and if I closed my eyes I could pretend that everything was normal and it was all okay. And that's exactly what I did.

I lost myself in the swaying and the music. I let myself get drowsy with sleep. I let Lizard lay me on the bed and wrap his arms around. And I, for some reason, whispered "Thank you, my Lizzy." before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you all liked this one! I know much didn't happen, but I want to develop a sort of relationship for them.<p>

**Also for those who didn't get the 4th Hokage reference it was from Naruto.

Please feel free to review and rate!


End file.
